Daroach
Daroach 'is one of the primary antagonists of Kirby Squeak Squad, later becoming an ally to Kirby in subsequent adventures. Leader of the thieving gang, the Squeaks, Daroach made it his goal to steal every bit of treasure he could find, no matter where it was or who it belonged to. He may have turned over a new leaf, but don't be surprised if you find your medals missing... Background Not much is truly known about where Daroach or the Squeaks came from. All that is known is that Daroach and his gang of Squeaks have raided islands for treasure for a long time. However, they bit off a bit more than they could chew when they stole the Dark Nebula chest, which corrupted Daroach and turned him into Dark Daroach. After a thrashing by Kirby, Daroach apologized, returned the treasure, and swore to be an ally to Kirby from then on. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System Level '(As a Star Ally, Daroach should be comparable to Kirby and can defeat many of the same opponents he can, such as Astral Birth Void) | At least 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Superior to his base form) '''Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light '''reactions (Capable of reacting to attacks from Void Termina, whose weakened pieces moved at these speeds) | '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Can keep up with Kirby in combat and is generally faster than before) Durability: At least''' Multi-Solar System Level (Took multiple strikes from Astral Birth Void) | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Superior to his base form) '''Hax: Toon Force, Freezing, Fourth Wall Awareness, Explosion Manipulation, Intangibility, Summoning, Morality Manipulation, Purification, Healing, Power Bestowal, Stat Manipulation, Invulnerability Intelligence: Above Average '''(Leads an entire gang of thieves to pull off many successful heists) | '''Above Average (Roughly the same as before) Stamina: High '''(Able to fight many powerful bosses in the Ultimate Choice in a row) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Daroach is capable of blasting a stream of fire from his cane. Can also create fire with Daroach bombs. * '''Ice Manipulation: '''Can shoot a freezing laser beam that encases opponents in ice. * '''Stellar Manipulation: '''Can shoot a trio of stars from his cane. * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Summoning Doc allows Daroach to attack with electricity. * '''Non-Physical Interaction: '''Daroach's attacks can hurt Void Soul, which is implied to be undead, and Ghost Kirby. * '''Toon Force: '''Daroach is capable of being squashed flat and yet returning to normal seconds later. * '''Flight * Summoning: '''Daroach can toss Friend Hearts at essences to summon allies with that essence power, as well as summon the Squeaks to fight with him. * '''Teleportation * Explosion Manipulation: Daroach Bombs explode after some time. * Intangibility * Morality Manipulation: '''Magolor's Friend Hearts can instantly turn enemies into Daroach's friends, and work on both organic and inorganic beings. Also has a resistance to the Dark Hearts, which do a very similar thing but for evil. * '''Healing and Purification: '''Scaling from Kirby, whose giant Friend Heart purified the Three Mage-Sisters and Corrupt Hyness from the power of darkness. Maxim and Regular Tomatoes heal Daroach by a considerable margin, and he can pass this healing boost onto allies via "mouth" contact. Daroach can also give allies half their vitality back when they become unconscious by giving them some of his energy. * '''Stat Manipulation: '''Power-Up Hearts boost Daroach's power, speed, and defense by 5 stages each. * '''Invulnerability: '''With Invincibility Candy. * '''Power Bestowal: '''Grants anyone he hits with a Friend Heart the ability to also make Friend Hearts. Can also use infuse the weapons of allies with fire, electricity, and air. * '''Healing: '''With tomatoes and Maxim tomatoes Techniques * '''Ice Shot: '''Daroach fires a small ice shard from his wand. Can be used rapidly. * '''Charged Up: '''Daroach charges up his ice wand. He is immobile while charging, but can turn freely. He can then store his charge and move around. * '''Ultra Ice Laser: '''Daroach fires a large, very damaging icy laser. * '''Triple Star: '''Daroach swings the Triple Star cane, launching three stars diagonally downwards which bounce several times before disappearing. * '''Daroach Fire Bombs: '''Daroach charges up, then throws a large, red-colored bomb covered in flames. It rolls along the ground for a moment before exploding, creating a screen-height pillar of flames that lingers for several seconds. * '''Summon Spinni: '''Daroach summons Spinni, who runs straight ahead and slashes at any enemies he runs into for several seconds before disappearing. If the move is used again while Spinni is present, Daroach will summon a Squeaker instead, which slowly hops forwards and disappears after a shorter length of time. * '''Summon Doc: '''Daroach summons Doc, who orbits around him in his UFO for several seconds before disappearing, damaging enemies with an electric forcefield around the UFO in a manner similar to the UFO ability's Star Guard move. * '''Summon Storo: '''Daroach summons Storo, who leaps forwards before slamming down to the ground, crushing enemies and pounding stakes underneath his bulk. He will perform three successive slams before disappearing. * '''Hunter Claw: '''Daroach rushes forwards a moderate distance, then comes to a halt as he slashes ahead with his sharp claws. If he dashes off of a ledge, he will slide significantly farther due to not having any ground to stop against. * '''Scratch Out: '''Daroach slashes at the nearby enemy twice with his sharp claws. * '''Cross Claw: '''Daroach teleports into the air after slashing the enemy, then teleports back down and slashes his claws in an X shape, launching the hit enemy away and hitting to both sides of himself. * '''Smack-in-the-Box: '''Daroach produces a big blue treasure chest, holding it as an item like a key. This chest can be thrown and picked up by other players, and after sitting on the ground for a moment, a toy of Dark Nebula will pop out of it on a spring, swinging back and forth while damaging any enemies it hits. The chest can still be picked up and thrown after it has opened, allowing players to carry the swinging jack-in-the-box with them. After swinging for a few seconds, the chest will break. * '''Teleport Equipment * Squeaks: '''A personal squad of thieves Daroach can call upon at any time to assist him, consisting of: ** Spinni: A small thief capable of moving quite swiftly. Due to its small size, it can move through areas other Squeaks can't, and strike with a knife. ** Doc: A scientist Squeak who travels around in a UFO, shooting lasers and attacking with electricity. ** Storo: A large, heavy Squeak who can slam onto the ground with tremendous force and deal powerful physical damage. * '''Triple Star Cane: '''A rod that allows Daroach to channel the elements of fire, ice, and the stars themselves to attack. Dark Daroach further enhances these powers. * '''Dream Rod: '''Allows Daroach to summon forth Dream Friends to assist him in combat. Key '''Daroach | Dark Daroach Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Comparable to Kirby, who cracked a planet in half and outright destroyed it in the manga. * Able to carry treasure chests with ease. Speed/Reactions * Superior to Knuckle Joe, who made an FTL shockwave through Planet Popstar. * Comparable to Kirby, who can outrun the pull of a black hole. Durability/Endurance * Took multiple hits from Kirby and co. * Took attacks from Flamberge that skewered him while simultaneously burning him. * Took strikes from Hyness and the Jambastion Friend Circle. Skill/Intelligence * Successfully led the Squeaks through many heists. * Stole the Dark Nebula treasure chest from under Kirby's nose. * Became Kirby's friend after stealing his cake. Powerscaling * Kirby: Has kept up with him on several occasions. * Meta Knight * Bandana Dee * King Dedede * Magolor * Susie * Marx * Gooey * Three Mage-Sisters * Ribbon and Adeleine * Taranza * Rick, Kine, and Coo * Dark Meta Knight (All of them are Dream Friends comparable to Daroach in their role in the game, and thus all of them should be on the same level) Weaknesses * Rather greedy, which could lead him into trouble. * Somewhat cocky. * Cannot summon new Squeaks until the ones he's already summoned are gone. * A bit lacking in versatility. Sources Kirby Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Healing Users Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Kirby Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Toon Force Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Video Game Bosses